Confrontation
by Slytherin-Pride0608
Summary: In which Alexis visits Sebastian. Random drabble written for the heck of it. Rated T for swearing.


A/N: Hello! I'm trying something new with my writing, which is writing an entire one-shot in one or two sittings. I'm just going to check for grammar mistakes, and that's it. Let me know what you think.

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.

XxX

"It's that guy, Sebastian, I've told you guys about him, and he's been flirting with Blaine again. IN FRONT OF ME!" Kurt wailed.

"It's ok, baby, let it out." Mercedes crooned, rubbing his back.

Kurt, Mercedes, Tina, Alexis, and Rachel were at the Berry house for a night of gossip and facials. But right now they were bitching about their relationship troubles.

"Sebastian's a Warbler, right?" Alexis asked.

"Yeah," Kurt answered, "Why?"

"Just wondering… But do you want us to go to Dalton and kick his ass?"

Kurt grinned, "Thank you for the offer, but it's ok."

"You sure?" Mercedes checked.

Kurt nodded, "I love you guys."

As they chatted and ate pizza Alexis' mind started to drift.

xxx

Annoyed, Alexis blew some hair out of her face. She was stuck in rush-hour traffic from Lima to Westerville. She needed to go to Dalton to talk to Sebastian. And according to Kurt most classes at Dalton were done at 4 and there was no Warbler rehearsal on Wednesday.

As she pulled into Dalton's half-full parking lot she realized she didn't know where Sebastian would be. So she decided to go to the West Wing, which was where Blaine and Kurt used to board. Alexis knew some of Blaine's old friends still lived there, so she figured she would ask them.

She then remembered that she had to sign in and get a pass, before she'd be let in anywhere. When she was signing in they asked her who she was visiting. She decided to answer with "Sebastian Smythe".

After she was done she found some familiar faces. "Nick, Jeff!"

"Rachel!" Jeff called.

Nick nudged him, "It's Alexis"

"Yes, it' Alexis." She grinned, "I was wondering if you could tell me where I could find Sebastian Smythe."

Jeff cocked his head, "He might be in his room."

Nick shook his head, "He's most probably in the music room. I've seen him in there a lot."

"Thanks boys." Alexis walked off, trying to remember where the music room was.

After walking around the campus for a few minutes she found it. And Nick was right, there was a bronze hair boy sitting at the piano.

She leaned on the doorway, "Sebastian Smythe, we meet again."

He spun around and his eyes grew round, "Alexis Berry, to what do I owe the honor?"

"Cut the shit, Smythe. I'm here about Kurt and Blaine."

"We're going straight to it, aren't we?" he walked towards her. "You of all people should know I always get what I want, and right now I want Blaine."

"You really don't know Blaine. He'd never cheat on Kurt."

"And you said Jesse would never cheat on you."

"Fuck you, Smythe. I'm not here about that." She glared at him and took a step forward.

He gave a soft laugh, "Of course you're here for that. None of Blaine's other friends have been here." His face was so close to hers' that the brunette could feel the Warblers breath on her face.

She whispered, "I just don't want what happened to me to happen to Kurt. And Kurt was right, you do smell like Craigslist." She bit her lip.

He rolled his eyes, "Nicely recycled insult,"

"Any time,"

"Good to know what you're here for," he lounged on the closest couch.

"So, maybe I do have something against you, but I want to protect my friends."

"I know," he shrugged.

She took a deep breath, "You are so fucking **excruciating**!"

"Why?"

"Because you're so damn thick! I know full well that you're going to keep pursuing Blaine."

"Well, you're right. And since you know that, you're here for another reason."

She ran her fingers through her hair, "Yes! I am here for another reason! Are you happy?"

A small smile formed on his lips. "Kind of."

"You ruined my relationship with my boyfriend!"

"Yet you still got back together with him."

"Of course I did. I loved him!"

"Loved?"

"That's none of your business, Smythe."

"I guess not."

The silence that followed was painfully long. But Sebastian was the one that broke it, "I can't say I'm sorry for what I did."

"I know."

"I guess you should go now."

"I guess I should… But you are not telling anyone about this."

He nodded "I won't."

"And don't forget, I fucking hate you Smythe."

"Noted." His small smile returned.

She spun on her heal and left, feeling quite deflated.

XxX

A/N: This story was written on impulse. I was about to go to sleep when the idea popped into my head so I sat and wrote all the way to _'"You of all people should know I always get what I want, and right now I want Blaine."'_. I know that's not much, but all of that came into my head fully formed. The rest I had to think about.

And you may be wondering: _Jesse cheated on Alexis with Sebastian? _In this story, yes; it's semi AU, if you haven't noticed already. If you have any questions just ask. I hope you liked it!


End file.
